custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Colorful World! LIVE! (1996, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Colorful World LIVE! was a seventh episodes of video custom Barney LIVE! stage show based on the Barney franchise. The show was first performed in November 5, 1996 and toured until late 1997. The video of the stage show was taped at the Radio City Music Hall in New York City and was cameo released in September 18, 1999. Plot Barney takes his friends to some places around the colorful world with some help of the audience. They use a globe, an airplane, a city bus, and a sailing ship boat to go some places including the rainforest green jungle, the cold ice and snowy white arctic, the warm sunny sunshine yellow beach, and even under the deep blue sea. Along the way they'll meet some exciting friends here. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Kristen *Tosha *Min *Jason *Dancing Monkey *Walking Dancing Elephant *Roaring Tiger *Furry Polar Bear *Tap Dancing Penguins *Ginger the Dog *Friendly Dancing Duckies *Friendly Three Little Fishes *Magical Imagination Whale *Rock-N-Roll Dancing Starfish Songs #Barney Is A Dinosaur #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mister Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All The Raindrops #The Wheels On The Bus #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #Look At Me I'm Dancing #The Rainbow Song #I'd Love To Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #Bingo #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under The Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You DVD Special Feature Edit Added * * * * * * * * * End Credit Music (for the home video) *Colors All Around Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this live-stage show was also seen in "Once Upon A Time". *The Barney voice used in this live-stage show was also seen in "Shopping for a Surprise!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this live-stage show was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this live-stage show was also heard in "Shopping for a Surprise!". *The BJ costume used in this live-stage show was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The BJ voice used in this live-stage show was also heard in "Hats Off to BJ!". *Jason wears the clothes that he will wear in "Barney's Talent Show". *Kristen wears the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City" *Min wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Kelly wears the same clothes in "Barney Live In New York City". *The musical arrangements used in this live show were also heard in "Happy Birthday, Barney!". *This video would've been filmed in March 26, 1996. *Thoughout this would've been released in 1999 you would've seen 1998 at the end of the credits which means this would've been produced that year. *Another live stage show to have cast members from the Barney & Friends show. *When BJ arrives and greets Barney, Baby Bop and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The same 1990 Barney doll is the same from "Campfire Sing Along!". *The end credit music is the same from Kids for Character. *When this was released on video, it was edited with scenes Season 5's cast members (Maria, Hannah, Kim,Stephen, Ashley, Kathy, Rebecca, Keesha, Robert, Chip, Jeff, Danny, Curtis, Mr. Boyd, Julie, Shawn, Derek, Kids, Marvin Johnson, Mica Johnson, Children, Mateo, Friends, Tomie dePaola, Grammy Johannson, Family). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which then immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtain. In the UK (and Asia) video release, Six British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming out of the curtains (much like the US opening). Cite error: tags exist, but no tag was found Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Barney Videos Category:1996 episodes Category:Actimates videos in 1997 Category:1997 episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:1999 episodes Category:Season 6 Video Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:Frist Genteration Barney Home Videos Category:Second Genteration Videos Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Barney Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Barney and Friends Season 6 Category:1996 episodes Category:Second Genteration Videos Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos